The Heroes of Hogwarts and the Deathly Hallows (rewrite)
by MiaMayaMoe
Summary: After the war with Gaea ends Nico's job is not over. When he is assigned a new quest. Nico and his friends will embark on a journey to Hogwarts, a school for wizards, to find and collect the Deathly Hallows. After one night, all their secrets are forced out when a great tragedy falls upon the school. Nico now must decide where his loyalties lie and whom he's willing to fight for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The unexpected visit

Nico

Over the course of the rebuilding of both camps, Nico wanted to kill everyone. It had been already three months, but campers still ran around like their heads had been cut off, thinking the war was still actually going on. All the counselors had jam-packed schedules. He never saw any of his friends, and when he did, Nico would get a quick head nod or a simple wave at most. But, not seeing his friends didn't stop the bombardment of the younger campers who harassed him for his stories of his travels with the great Athena statue every waking moment of his gods forsaken life. If it wasn't for his promise that he made with Jason to stay he would have already been gone.

After another exhausting training day, Nico slumped in the corner of the Hades cabin, tossing his armor and sword atop the bed. He closed his eyes, consuming the complete quietness his mental state had been aching for so long. His complete relaxation was crushed when a knock came upon his door.

His body stiffened when the harsh sound pierced the quietness. It must have been yet, another camper who wanted to hear his story. Not moving from the corner he took small breaths. Maybe if he remained in his position, they would think he was not here and go along to bother another older camper.

Another knock fell upon the door again, this time it was more forceful. Falling to his side on the floor Nico groaned as he sluggishly pulled himself from the wooden planks and reached for the door handle already putting on a fake smile for the kids.

His simulated smile crumbled when he saw his father. Without being invited in, Hades pushed the cracked door open and walked in. Nico mentally cursed to himself for even opening it in the first place.

"Father what are-"

Hades put up one finger to interrupt, "Son, I don't have much time. I came here to give you this." Hades pulled a book out and placed it in Nico's hands. The dust-caked Nico's fingers when he lifted the book, trying to read the title. Before Nico could ask why his father gave him a book because you know, it's every kid's dream to be given a book from a father who has been absent for almost all of your life, Hades continued. "I need you to find all these items in this book for me as a quest."

Nico's stomach plummeted, _Another quest? Now? How can this be so early after the war? What could be so important it couldn't wait?_ "Why is this so important _now_?" Nico's voice came out harsher than he intended.

"Because whoever poses these items at the same time can cheat death themselves. These three items are in immense danger of going into the wrong hands, hands that could start yet another war and I need _you_ to stop those hands."

"Whose hands are we talking about?"

"I can't go into too many details right now. Chiron will explain more."

Nico's hands wiped off the book, _The Beetle and the Bard,_ he looked at it quizzically, "are these child's tales?" But, when he looked up his father was gone. "Well, so much for a family goodbye." He said half-heartedly to himself.

Nico received a note at the foot of the door to go to Chiron the very next morning. Campers swarmed the dirt path as he nudged his way to the big house. When he made it to the steps Chiron greeted him with a warm smile, "Well Di 'Angelo, I'm glad you came as I can guess you have many questions and I will answer them in time, but first I think you should come in." When Nico entered the rec room the room's aroma slapped him more awake than ever. It hinted of all the snacks that could ever exist in one room and it was humid of all the bodies that it had occupied at once.

Chiron eased himself behind the table crossing his arms," Now let me explain, the items that you will be looking for will not be in our world. But instead somewhere else." He took a small pause then continued, "Now let me start from the beginning, the goddess Hecate, gave magic to a group of people that she felt were the best suited to practice her work. Now, that group of people are known as witches and wizards. This group has expanded so much that they have three schools to teach the young ones. Your mission is to find the items in the wizarding committee and bring them back so Hades could get rid of them once and for all. You will have two other half-bloods to assist you on the mission and I already have them for you" Chiron motioned to the door, "you guys may come in."

Nico swung his head over his shoulder to find two silhouettes walking in. Praying it was Percy or any of the kids from the Hermes cabin Reyna walked in, the Praetor of Rome, and a good friend of Nico's. Then there standing in the door frame was Will Solace. _Dam, was it too late to get a Hermes kid?_

After the greetings, Chiron continued to explain, "Nico your father told me to tell you that you possess a power that no other son of Hades has possessed for over five hundred years. You have the capability to sense anything that death or any other dark magic has created. I do not know why that is important but Hades told me it will come in handy. Now, down to business." Chiron pulled out a dusty trunk and placed it on the table. "Hades has instructed me that the three items are in one of the three main schools in London, this," he gestured to the trunk, " contains all the books and materials you will need to go to school. Hecate has granted the three of you with the magic ability and the knowledge of your age for this mission."

Nico pushed up from the table preparing himself to ask the question he already knew the answer to. "You say this quest is in London. How will we get there?"

Chiron straightened in his chair, "Flying, I know how you feel about this, the gods are working on convincing Zeus about letting you in his domain for the sake of the mission."

Nico shuffled his feet, "Great. That sounds trustworthy," he mumbled to himself

"What school would we be going to?" Reyna asked this time.

Taking off his reading glasses Nico was able to see the slight sparkle in his eyes when Chiron responded, "You will be going to a school called Hogwarts, and you will be leaving in a day, so I advise you start packing."


	2. There's a Bit of Weather on the Plane

Chapter 2

There's a bit of weather on the plane

Will

Will never had much difficulty with his dyslexia like many of the others, but the books Chiron gave them started to give him a headache. He didn't know if it was the odd swishy word font, or if it was the overall phrasing of the words. But, really, who names a plant Gillyweed? The overall concept of the aqua like plants still baffled him as he stretched his lanky body out of the sleep of reading. Casually tossing the book on the table with the others, Will prepared himself for what was to come. Already having his medical package ready and Nico's. Yes, Nico got his very own "special" medical bag. Will started for the door, taking a glance at the clock before heading out.

The cool air welcomed him as Will lugged his luggage down his cabin's steps with a steady _thud thud thud._ It was the ending of summer, the trees along the border already betraying their lively green tint and were transforming into oranges and yellows in patchy areas.

He threaded along the dirt driven path till he was at the foot of Thalia's tree. Surrounding the tree Nico and Reyna sat upon their suitcases like chairs and Chiron stood patiently along the side.

"About time, our quest hasn't even begun and you're already late Solace," Nico sneered.

"Happy to see you too Di Angelo." Will could already see Nico's mouth curled in a small smile before he shifted his attention to Chiron.

"Here, I have your tickets. One for the plane, and the other for the train you will be taking to the school. You must be attentive to the time as the train leaves no later than stated." Nico shifted his weight looking down at the grass that he was suddenly interested in. As if reading his mind Chiron added, "Zeus has granted all of you with passage through his realm. But, he warns you not push your luck."

"Of course," Nico mumbled.

After they bid their goodbyes and farewells the three of them pushed along and hailed a taxi. Surprisingly enough the three of them managed to travel through half of the city without having to demolish it. It must have been a new record!

Going through the plane's security took an eternity and all of them started to fidget in line. Before boarding the plane Will handed Nico a small cookie.

"What's this?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"It's a cookie."

Nico rolled his eyes, "I know what it is, but why did you give it to me?"

"Can't I just give you nice things as your boyfriend?"

Nico just gave him a blank stare, not taking the bait.

Giving up, Will sighed, "Just eat it, Di Angelo, before I force it down." Not objecting Nico popped the small size cookie into his mouth.

There was so much stress between the chaotic plane station, and Nico's constant fidgeting Will wrapped his arms around him for reinsurance of a safe flight.

Within minutes of taking their seats on the plain Nico passed out. His head suddenly collapsing on Will's shoulder. His labored breathing began to steady out to a light rhythm in his sleep.

"Will, what just happened?" Reyna's eyes full of concern.

Will pulled out a blanket from a bag and rested it up to Nico's shoulders. " I put a sleeping pill in the cookie he ate earlier. I learned the trick in a book called _How to take care of Pets on a plane_."

Reyna rose an eyebrow, "So you drugged your boyfriend?" She took in the scene, "He's gonna kill you. You know that?"

"Yup." Will chuckled to himself at the idea as he rested his head against the plane's window.

When the plane took off the intercom went off, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen my name is John Hilton and I will be your pilot for this flight. Weather in London is looking a bit gloomy with clouds hanging over. Well, if you look at that, if you all could look to your right you can see a small flock of birds up ahead while we ascend." Everyone turned to their right, bringing out their phones to snap pictures of the birds. As Will looked out his heart fell. What he saw ahead we're not birds but were harpies. And, they were coming this way.

"I- I have to go to the bathroom." Will hastily nudged Nico's weight onto Reyna and quickly walked down the hall. He didn't want to worry her about this problem. Not yet. Zeus had granted them passage, but the monsters weren't going to let them go. With all the people on board, the last thing he need was a falling plane.

Not looking where he was going Will bumped into a flight attendant with drinks in her hands. "I'm sorry sir but we are still ascending, please take your seat."

"I, uh, have to go to the bathroom."

"Take a seat, sir. The plane will leave out shortly." She said a bit sour.

As Will began to walk back with the attendant following the plane lost balance. Not being aware Will fell onto the attendant as her tray went into the air, soda and water falling on to the ground and passengers. With an eruption of anger and complaining Will back away from the people to only run into the lady with a cart by her side.

It all went sideways in a chain of reactions, like the ones you see in a cartoon. The cart went zooming down with the assistance at its toe. It crashed landed into another group of people, Reyna and Nico being one of them. Before he could be yelled at again, WIll shuffled as a fast as he could back to his seat.

"Nice going." Was all Reyna said as she grabbed a complimentary towel by the workers.

Nico opened his eyes dazed of what had happened, looked at his soaked blanket and then to Will. Not looking at all surprised by the chains of events Nico rolled over to his side grumbling to himself and went back to sleep. It was going to be an interesting quest after all.


End file.
